


Take Me By the Throat

by WritingSiren



Series: Neck Exercises; Throat Training [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Frian, I'm Sorry, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck fetish, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking, neck kink, this is fucking filthy, throat fetish, throat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Brian has an... Interesting kink. Freddie decides to help him with that.





	Take Me By the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Oml, this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written in my life lmao. Did you know neck fetishes were a thing? Me neither.
> 
> This fic is inspired by [annieapple24's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24) "No Fight, Just Excitation" story, but doesn't necessarily take place in the same universe. I was mainly inspired by the idea of Brian having an oral fixation. Just thought I'd mention that.
> 
> Hope you like it! I wrote this in two days heh.

Brian wasn't sure when it started.

But what Brian _was_ sure of is that he was extremely attracted to Freddie.

Sometimes, he would catch himself staring at him a little too long, raking his eyes over Freddie's body when he knew the man wasn't aware of it. The way Freddie's dark hair framed his face, his big brown eyes, showing off the coarse hair on his bare chest when he wore his jumpsuits, and not to mention his wonderfully perky ass... Freddie truly was beautiful.

But there was one part of Freddie's body that Brian especially loved: His neck.

Whether Freddie was drinking a glass of water between takes at rehearsal, or throwing his head back as he laughed at Roger's jokes... It really got something stirring inside Brian. He'd stay up all night on some nights just fantasizing about kissing Freddie's neck, scraping his teeth over his Adam's apple, sucking hickeys onto his skin and making him moan with delight. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He had to have him.

But Freddie was his best friend. He didn't want to risk ruining their friendship over this. Freddie didn't know that Brian was attracted to him, nor did he know that Brian even liked men. But Freddie did seem to flirt with him occasionally, or maybe that was just him being friendly? Brian honestly couldn't tell...

Sooner or later, the band began to notice how distracted Brian was recently. They expressed their concern pretty frequently, to which Brian would just dismiss it and tell them he was fine. But of course, none of them believed him, especially Freddie.

Brian was holed up in his room one evening, trying to work on one of his assignments as he chewed on the end of his pencil. He sighed in frustration and decided to take a break. He stood from his bed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

The flat was quiet this evening, not really out of the ordinary, but definitely not something Brian was used to. Was anyone even here? He assumed they had all gone out somewhere so they wouldn't distract him from his studies.

His question was answered when he headed back to his room with his sandwich. Freddie had come out of his room, rubbing his eyes and smiling at Brian. Brian's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the sleepy and messy-haired man. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, Fred." Brian said back, returning the smile.

"Are you feeling okay today?" Freddie asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Um, yeah. Just finishing up some work is all," Brian replied, starting to eat his sandwich.

Freddie blinked at him and crossed his arms. He clearly didn't believe him. "Are you sure?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then," Freddie pushed himself off the door frame and headed to the kitchen. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah." With that, Brian headed back to his room and sat back down on his bed. It seemed to him that even though Freddie, John, and Roger were worried about him, Freddie seemed to be the most concerned out of the three. Roger even sometimes jokingly referred to Freddie as the 'Band Mom' of the group.

Brian finished eating and set the plate on his nightstand and picked his notebook back up to continue working. He heard Freddie's soft footsteps in the hallway, his voice getting closer. "Oh, and if you're wondering, I told Roger and John to go grocery shopping. They should be back soon."

Brian nodded as he scribbled down more things in his notebook. "Alright."

Freddie stood in the doorway to Brian's room, softening his tone, "Brian..."

Brian looked up to look at Freddie, who had one hand tucked under his arm while the other held a half-full glass of water.

Oh no...

Brian chewed on the inside of his cheek before he spoke, "Yeah, Fred?"

"I know something is wrong," he paused to take a sip of the water. "You can tell us anything, you know that, right?"

Brian could hear him audibly swallow, making his heartbeat quicken. "Yeah, I know, but I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Brian. "Brian, please. We've all noticed that you've not been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked. He clearly knew what he meant, but he didn't want to blow his cover so soon.

"We all know you're stubborn. Clearly there's something wrong that you aren't telling us about. There's nothing to be ashamed of, we're all friends. I won't leave until you tell me."

Freddie peered into the glass and drank the rest of his water. Brian's eyes went straight to Freddie's Adam's apple, watching it bob up and down as he drank. The swallowing sounds didn't help either...

Now Brian was incredibly hard.

He suddenly shifted his notebook over his crotch in hopes of hiding his erection, which caused Freddie to look at him questioningly after he finished drinking.

"Uh, excuse me..." Brian shifted to stand up, notebook still covering his crotch. "I really have to piss..."

He didn't hide it too well, apparently, and Freddie's eyes widened. "Brian May... I've been talking to you this whole time and you've had a boner?"

Shit.

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, still keeping his crotch covered. "S-Sorry... I just..."

Freddie leaned to his right to set his glass on the nightstand on top of the plate. "... Have you been acting weird these past few weeks because of me?"

Well, there was no use in lying now... "Yeah, Fred... Yeah..."

Freddie smirked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to make anything weird!" Brian explained rather frantically. "We're friends, Fred..."

"I understand. It's not like you've been doing a very good job of hiding it anyway..." Freddie said with a shrug. He rose to his feet and stood right in front of Brian and lowered his voice. "I've caught you staring at me."

Brian avoided eye contact with him. He was really on the spot now.

"Freddie, I--"

Before Brian had a chance to explain himself, Freddie pulled him by the shoulders into a deep kiss. Brian froze at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist and kissed him back, dropping his notebook. Brian pulled away from Freddie and pressed small kisses along his jawline.

"Mm, Bri..." Freddie sighed.

Brian continued kissing his jawline, and felt himself getting even harder as he traveled downward towards his neck.

"W-Wait..." Freddie stopped him. "Close the door, just in case..."

Brian reluctantly pulled away and nodded. He went over to the door and closed it and quickly returned back to Freddie. Brian gently pushed him back onto the bed and immediately attached himself to a spot on his neck, sucking hard. Freddie moaned and held Brian closer.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this to you..." Brian whispered against his skin.

Freddie gave a breathy chuckle. "You could've just asked, love..."

Brian made an effort to mark as many places on Freddie's neck as he could, kissing each one after he finished, making the smaller man squirm in a mix of pain and pleasure. Maybe now Freddie could put those neglected scarves to good use.

Freddie reached down to undo Brian's belt and unbutton his pants. Brian paused to do the same for Freddie, brushing his hand over the semi erection, which made the man shudder. He took a moment to lean back and admire his work. Freddie's skin was marked with bright red patches, big and small. Brian knew those would darken very nicely. "Fuck, Freddie, you should see your neck..."

Freddie lifted his hips so Brian could slide everything off. "What's got you so fixated on my neck?" he asked, curious.

Brian then slid off his own pants and briefs. "I dunno... Just my thing, I guess..."

Freddie propped himself up on his elbows and took in the sight of Brian's cock. 'Just his thing', eh? Freddie could definitely help with that. He then looked up at Brian through his eyelashes. "Switch with me."

The sight alone was enough to make Brian lose his mind, but he managed to obey the request. Now Brian was the one lying on the edge of the bed while Freddie stood between his legs. Once Freddie sank to his knees, Brian knew what was about to happen next...

"Have you ever fantasized about fucking my throat, Bri?" Freddie asked innocently as he traced his fingers around Brian's cock.

Oh, he'd fantasized about it many, many times. But he could never imagine just how good it would feel. "Yes..." Brian replied, his eyes never leaving Freddie's.

Freddie smirked and licked a long stripe up Brian's cock. Brian moaned and bucked his hips upward. Freddie took hold of his hips. "Ah ah ah, be patient. I just want to taste you first..."

Freddie kissed the tip of Brian's dick once, then twice, and a few more times before finally sinking his mouth down onto it.

"Freddie, please..." Brian sighed out in irritation.

Freddie ignored his plea. "Have you fantasized about filling my mouth up with your long, wonderful cock?"

"Yes, yes, Freddie, just..."

Then, Freddie suddenly sank down and took the entire length into his mouth. Brian's eyes widened. He felt his dick slide over Freddie's tongue, under his uvula, and finally settling at the back of his throat. Brian wondered just _how_ could he do that and not gag even once. "Oh fuck..."

Freddie purposefully began to moan and he swallowed, making his throat clench around the head. Brian's breaths became short and uneven and he felt his head getting heavy...

Freddie bobbed his head up and down, finding a rhythm and sucking harder when he came back up each time.

"Freddie..." Brian said weakly.

Freddie looked up at him with a quirked brow.

"Do that thing again... With your throat..."

Freddie knew what he meant and took Brian all the way to the back of his throat again, rhythmically contracting and relaxing his throat muscles. Brian could feel every single inch of those warm, soft walls enveloping him, drenching him with saliva.

And it drove him absolutely _insane_.

He immediately buried his hands in Freddie's hair and began to roll his hips up into him over and over again. And even though Freddie's jaw was killing him at the moment, he smirked around Brian and used one hand to jerk himself off.

The small room was filled with nothing but the sounds of panting and skin sliding against skin. Brian whispered Freddie's name over and over to the point where it didn't even sound like a real name anymore. He felt a tingling down below grow with every thrust, and finally he was cumming, eyes closed and mouth hung open in pure bliss.

Freddie stroked himself a few more times before he came into his hand, making sure to drink every last drop of his lover's semen. He slowed the bobbing of his head and pulled off of Brian, making his hands fall from his hair. Brian still had his eyes closed and tried catching his breath.

Freddie chuckled. "Are you still alive?"

Brian honestly couldn't answer the question. He felt like he had been in heaven this whole time. But he finally opened his eyes to look at Freddie. "That... That was amazing."

Freddie grinned and (shakily) got up to stand. "I don't think I've ever sucked a cock that hard in my life," he joked, voice a little weak. He grabbed the tissue box on the nightstand and started to clean up the mess as best as he could.

"We're back, Fred!" Roger called out.

Brian and Freddie exchanged horrified looks. Freddie had cleaned up most of the mess now and haphazardly threw his clothes back on. He took a quick look in the mirror at the new hickeys on his neck and blushed. "Jesus, Brian..." he whispered to himself as he pulled up his collar and brushed his hair in front of his neck. As he was leaving the room, Brian gathered up enough strength to sit up and speak.

"Freddie?"

Freddie looked at him. "Hm?"

Brian cleared his throat. "Uh... Thanks."

Freddie just smiled and winked. "My pleasure, darling~"

Once he was alone again, Brian found his briefs and pants and put them back on. He was still dazed from the whole ordeal, but most importantly, he was happy. Happier than he'd been in weeks.

Brian looked around for his notebook and frowned when he saw a few of its pages had been crumpled. He figured he could transfer the notes to a new sheet in the morning, but right now, he needed sleep.

\--

Freddie came to greet John and Roger in the kitchen as he wiped his hands with a towel. "Do you two need any help?"

Roger shook his head. "Nah, we're good. But thanks though."

"Is Brian okay?" John asked.

Freddie gave him a reassuring smile. "He's better now. I think we've figured things out."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I don't write much smut these days, so I apologize if the pacing seems off.


End file.
